


Why Did I Ever Get Married To HIM?!

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Frostiron based off of the movie Why Did I get Married?</p><p>The avengers go to a resort to undergo a 'class' brought together by Steve after Fury banishes them from work until they stop fighting with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"THAT'S IT!!!" Nick Fury shouted over the screaming in the meeting room. "SHUT UP!!!" The avengers -plus one- stopped and looked at him. "You are ALL suspended until further notice! If you can't work together as a team, then there will be no team! Dismissed!" And with that, Fury strode from the room. The rest of the avengers looked around in disbelief. Tony looked at the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm milking this for all it's worth." He then put on his shades and strut from the room also. Loki huffed out an annoyed breath and followed reluctantly. Everyone else left soon afterward.

 

~O>~

 

You may be wondering what just happened here. Well, ever since the attack on New York, Loki had been taken back to Asgard, punished, and sent back to earth. He had apologized and had asked to join the avengers. That way, he'd finally be Thor's equal. Tony had just broken up with Pepper and was in a very vulnerable state. Of course Loki took full advantage of it. They got married in eight months. 

Thor and Bruce had a similar problem. While Jane had realized that she would never be able to keep pace with her God of Thunder, she broke it all off. Betty just cheated on him. So, one broken heart sought after another and Thor and Bruce started dating. They took it slow and ended up marrying in three years. 

Turns out that Natasha and Clint never were a couple. She was just babysitting. Clint and Coulson had been dating for quite some time now, but when Coulson had almost died, Clint proposed as soon as he had recovered. Which took about four months.

Pepper, Natasha, and Steve all just wanted to focus on their work and live their lives. 

The married couples got along just fine. Until they had all watched the movie 'Why did I get married?' one Friday night that is. They had all seen similarities in their own husbands and had started arguing nonstop. It had been going on for about four weeks already. The team was spiteful and had often 'accidentally' caused friendly fire. 

 

~O>~

 

After Fury had made his little announcement, Tony called another meeting in the living room. Once everyone had arrived, Tony began.

"Alright. Since this whole mess started with that chick flick, I think we should try to resolve this as they did. I've heard that this resort off the coast of Miami have these relationship building classes since we don't, you know, have a professional messing with our business. You all know what had happened last time." Everyone nodded remembering about the incident were they had called a pro in to sort out their problems for them. She was actually a reporter looking for the inside scoop. "After all, we cant work until we have all of this settled. Got it?" 

All except foe Loki agreed. He snorted and glared at Tony. "Right. You just want to stare at all of the 'free samples'." 

Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You look too!" 

Loki just shrugged and huffed out a 'fine'.

Tony grinned. "Great! We leave in the morning, JARVIS will wake you up." He spun on his heel and sashayed out of the room. Full well knowing that the group had sleeping trouble lately. (The married couples wouldn't sleep together out of pride. But they couldn't sleep without them after getting used to them being there. Although they all had a way of dealing with it. Tony rarely sleeped anyway so it wasn't that much of a problem. Loki just used magic to sleep. The only one who was truly miserable was Thor.) 

The room erupted in chaos.


	2. random art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this on deviant art and thought that it was amazing! Art is by NaSyu and you can see it originally here: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Here-with-You-371598204
> 
> Check out her other works, they're amazing! Love you NaSyu!
> 
> (P.S. She did not make this for me, I just loved it so much that I put it on here. Who ever loves this PLEASE go check her out and tell her how much you love it!)


	3. Rocky Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good news is, the team made it to Miami in one piece! The bad news is... it's a pretty fractured piece.

When morning came, Steve, Natasha, and Pepper helped the others get ready. (They weren't coming because it was a couples-only resort. Also, the married couples needed all of the well deserved together time without all of the extra drama.) 

Once everything was packed and ready to go, they all took a Stark Jet to Miami. 

See, this trip would be a bit tricky because each of the couples has a different problem. Loki and Tony for instance, is one of the worst cases among the six of them. Loki is jealous of Pepper because he thinks that Tony will dump him and get back together with her. Another thing is that He also wants to impregnate Tony. He has magic and is a Jotun. He can make it happen. And of course Tony is having none of that. He protests that he is a _MAN_ not a _BROOD FEMALE_ , no matter what Loki says about it! And Loki will not take no for an answer. (Tony is like this because, no matter how _dead_ Howard Stark can get, he still haunts and judges Tony's biggest life decisions.) Loki never had children, no matter what the myths say, just one miscarriage. Apparently, he can't carry because of him warring natures. His body is Jotun and can either become pregnant, or impregnate a man or woman, but his mind functions as if it's of Asgard origin and wouldn't accept the fact that his body was capable of the act of carrying young. His mind attacked the fetus with his magic and caused a miscarriage. Loki was devastated and thought that he would never have a child to call his own. Because really, who would want to become involved with the God of Chaos and didn't have an an ulterior motive? That's right, no one. At least, until Tony came along. He was already attracted and fascinated my the Iron plated man when they first met. It just took Tony to get dumped by that berry haired _bitch_ for Loki to make his move. He could just trick Tony and impregnate him by 'accident', but they'd been at this for too long and Loki being too good a sorcerer for it to have been a accident. And there is also the fact that Loki loves that bastard too much to hurt him that way...

With Coulson and Clint, it's slightly more mild. Clint is suffering from neglect. Working as the director's right hand man is a lot of work and doesn't leave much room for 'them' time. Clint tries to get Coulson to put work aside for just a few hours, just for the two of them, but he always refuses. Of course they get _some_ time off, but even then Coulson is doing paperwork or texting info to either that teenage group, 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' or Fury. It's not that Coulson doesn't love Clint, he does, very much so. But he can't neglect his work for something as trivial as 'A coffee outing'. It's not really Coulson's fault though. All of his life, he had been raised to finish work above anything else. But it's alright, because Clint understands... right?

And finally, Thor and Bruce's problem (~I got one less problem without ya~ ...sorry.) is that there are no problems between them. Every time they disagree, Bruce hides his feelings and Thor always concedes to whatever Bruce wants. He's afraid that He might dump him just like Jane if he denies him absolutely anything. That's what caused his and Jane's breakup anyway. He's not really accustomed to Midgard's ways just yet and that frustrates him, but Thor doesn't do anything because he would do absolutely _anything_ to keep Bruce by his side. But Bruce doesn't really notice. He's too busy repressing his own emotions. He's afraid that if he gets too upset, he might 'Hulk-out and do some serious damage to Thor like he did Loki. (He crushed the God's spine and many other bones while rupturing a lot of his internal organs. Luckily, he used magic to partially heal himself and his mother did the rest.) No one realizes that they are rearing their breaking point. To them, it just looks as if the two of them is just a bit irritated when in reality, it's just a few 'small spats' away from a disaster...

 

~O>~

 

They all arrive at the hotel in record time. Let the show... begin!


End file.
